My Hero Academia Ripped Scenes
by SSJ Matt
Summary: Welcome to My Hero Academia: Ripped Scenes. A collection of One-Shots based off scenes from other Anime, Manga, Series, and Movies re-written in the My Hero Academia universe. Minor spoilers for anime.
1. Father-Son Detroit Smash

Welcome to My Hero Academia: Ripped Scenes. A collection of One-Shots based off scenes from other Anime, Manga, Series, and Movies re-written with characters of My Here Academia.

The first scene is the infamous "Father-Son Kamehameha [Dubstep Remix] [REMASTERTED]" by lezbeepic.

All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

"HA HA HA! This place has been good to me. But all my leveling here is done" Tomura laughed

"I-I can't stop him. I can't. He's so strong." Izuku grimaced, realization showing on his shocked face. _'All Might. I'm sorry. It's my fault it's come to this. Because I couldn't control One for All like you said.' _"Just like it's my fault that you're not here with me anymore."

"What's wrong Midoriya? Aren't you going to try and stop me?" Tomura grinned manically. A crazed look showing in his eyes. Barley hidden by his 'Father'.

"What's the point? I know I've lost my chance to beat you. Now all of us will die together and be with All Might."

"I expected more from the new 'Symbol of Peace'. But if this is all I get then there's no use in dragging it out."

'_So this it! This is how it ends!'_

"_You've got to be joking! Giving up already?! Well that's nothing like the Izuku I know."_

"A-All Might!? Where are you?" Izuku looked around to find the source of the voice.

"_One for All! And thanks to your connection to it, I can communicate with you telepathically. I know you have the power to beat him Izuku. I've seen it all along. Give him the biggest Detroit Smash you got!"_

"No All Might. I can't even use one of my arms anymore! And if I keep going, I'll lose it completely."

"_Remember what I said the day we meet. And trust yourself. It may feel like Tomura weakened you, but really what's draining your strength is your own doubt. Just don't listen to it anymore. Got it!?" _

"Got it! It's all starting to become clear now All Might! I've got one quirk left, and that's all I need!"

"Look! He's been driven insane by his own fear!"

(Ochako) "Deku…"

(Tsuyu) "He's finally ready to face him."

Izuku steadies himself. Preparing his arm for another Detroit Smash. Unbeknownst to him. As One for All coursed through him, he started to bulk up. As if every muscle was being pumped to its max.

Tomura grunts in frustration as he sees Izuku preparing to attack. He readies his own attack, his arm growing in a grotesque fashion at the abundance of quirk enhancers at his disposal.

They charge! Their very movement blowing wind and dust towards everyone else.

"DE…!"

"NOW!"

"TROIT…!"

"YOU!"

"SMASH!"

"DISAPPEAR!"

Their fists connect! Everyone watching the fight guards their faces against being buffeted by the wind, dust and flying debris.

Before Izuku's sudden transformation, Tomura had been the taller of the two, but now, they stood at equal height. Izuku and Tomura's fist shook like two tectonic plates shifting.

Even though he had use of both arms, Tomura had to use his free hand to brace his busy one. But despite the handicap, Izuku was still losing ground, being pushed back by the supervillain.

"_Izuku my boy! Hang in there!"_

"This must be hard for you with all those broken bones. I'm sure this makes them BURN!" he pushed Izuku back even further. The hero almost falling to one knee.

(Ochako). "Deku's losing it. He's being overtaken."

"Now this is where you end!" Tomura pushed Izuku down. The boy barely able to keep his arm up as his knee dug into the ground.

"_What's the matter Izuku! You already have all the power you need! JUST BRING IT OUT!"_

"I-I can't. I can't keep this up. It's too much for me to handle. I'm just a 'Deku'! I haven't changed. Not At All!"

"_Will you stop attacking yourself! I know where you go it in your head that there is something wrong with you. BUT THERE'S NOT! You've saved my life and your friends lives so many times. And you're going to do it again. RIGHT NOW!"_

"What on earth are you mumbling about? Trying to level up before you die?"

(Ochako) "I'm coming Deku." She starts to run towards the two, grabbing a huge slab of concrete pillar along the way. Using her quirk to lift it."

(Tsuyu) "OCHAKO!"

The girl throws the pillar at the two, deactivating her quirk at the last second so it hits Tomura at full weight. Unfortunately, one of his quirks, Air Cannon, stopped the pillar from hitting him.

(Tsuyu) "Where did Ochako's brain go? To think she could save Midoriya all by herself."

(Shóto) "Let's roll!"

(Katsuki) "Foolish really. It's not like it'll make a difference."

Ochako throws another one, this one is a lot smaller and hits Tomura this time. He flinches slightly but continues to clash with Izuku.

Ten'ya, Tsuyu, and Shóto all try to attack Tomura. And all fail to help Izuku gain any ground. Annoyed at their interference, Tomura uses one of his quirks to blow them away. All of them grunting as they hit the ground. _Hard._

"He hurt them. HE HURT THEM!" Izuku screams as he pushes himself up. Standing even with Tomura again. Even pushing Tomura back. But Tomura stood his ground.

"_NO WAY!" _

"Too Strong" Izuku grunted.

"Don't you realize yet you're up against the perfect boss?" Tomura grinned

(Ochako) "No Deku I won't let you die alone out there. Cause you were the first person to show me what it means to be a hero."

(Tsuyu) Don't know why I'm getting up again. Guess I have Midoriya to thanks."

"These are your last minute's boy. So try to make them count!"

(Shóto) "Surpassing Midoriya has been my goal ever since he convinced me to use my flames. Without him, there's no way I could have come this far. And how do I repay him? I stood there and watched as he fought for our life. I will not make the same mistake twice." Shóto sent a wall of ice and flames towards Tomura.

(Ten'ya) "Midoriya. I hope you know how great a hero you are. Like teacher, like student, right? Well I won't let you down!"

(Katsuki) "It's not fear that's holding me back its…"

"Why can't you heroes just stay down?" Tomura blasts them back again. Ochako and Tsuyu getting back up to attack. "They just keep lining up to die!"

Katsuki grunts before blasting up into the air using his explosions.

Izuku struggles to stay standing and is beginning to get pushed back down my Tomura.

Iida and Todoroki get up and attack with Ochako and Tsuyu.

"NO CHANCE! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" Tomura grunts as he sends consecutive Air Cannons towards the heroes. Eventually blowing them all away. Midoriya gets pushed back even further, the sight of his friends getting hurt demoralizing him.

"YES! I can feel you slipping!" Tomura smiles. Feeling his victory over the heroes approaching fast.

(Ochako) "Deku."

(Shóto) "We tried."

(Tsuyu) "We all did over very best to be heroes like you but we just…"

(Ten'ya) "Just not enough."

"_Izuku! Raise It higher! You Can Win This One! Release It Izuku. Release Everything. Remember All The Pain He's Caused, The People He's Hurt, Now Make That Your Power!"_

"SAY GOODBYE!" Tomura shouts as he pushed Izuku down.

'NO! I have to be strong! If I don't do this then All Might, Mom, Everyone. I'm going to lose them all!'

Katsuki, who was now in the air above Tomura and Izuku sent a massive concentrated blast. Right into Tomura's back, Breaking his concentration.

"BAKUGÓ!"

"_NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"_

"1, OOO, OOO% DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku pushed back Tomura's arm, and his fist collided with the villain's face. Izuku punched him into the ground, knocking the villain out completely.

Panting heavily, Izuku collapsed onto the ground. A small smile on his face as he put his thumb up to signify, he was ok.


	2. Summer Lovin'

Today's scene is a bit more obscure than the rest, but I was watching the flash and couldn't help but think that this would make a great little one-shot. This scene comes from CW's The Flash Season 1, Episode 12: Crazy for You.

All rights belong to their respective owners

Izuku sighed as he sat down in his office at his hero agency. The Dekimasu Hero Agency. He had just finished working on a case with the police and another hero agency. Creati and Earphone Jack's. Well, he had only worked with Kyóka as Momo had other business. The case was, of course, a success, but it wasn't without its faults. The villains had somehow found out about the oncoming raid and had set traps. Injuring a hero and two interns from Yúei. Luckily the hero had prevented the interns from suffering anything more than some 1st-degree burns. The hero, on the other hand, had taken most of the damage from the explosion and suffered from 3rd-degree burns. Fortunately for the hero, they had a medevac team on standby and will only be out of commission for 1-2 months.

Izuku pulls out his phone and opens the contacts app. Scrolling down to Kyóka's name. he contemplates on whether or not to call the fellow hero and Yúei alumni, but almost drops his phone. In the fumble to catch it, he accidentally pressed the call button.

It rang once.

Twice.

Thrice.

It started to ring a fourth time, but Kyóka picked up.

"Yo, Izuku! What's up?"

It was a pretty normal mannerism for Kyóka, but after knowing the girl for years and being good friends with her, Izuku could notice the edge in her voice.

"Hey, Kyóka. I know today must have been rough. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink?"

"Sure! As long as the first round is on you!" she joked, but her tone was flat, causing Izuku to cringe.

"Kyóka…" Izuku knew that they needed to talk about today's mission. But alcohol would either help with the situation or make it worse. He also knew this would have to be something they talked about face to face. "Yeah alright. I'll text you the address. See you there."

"Okay. See ya soon Izuku."

15 minutes later at the bar.

Izuku is sitting at an at table by himself, trying not to attract any attention. Being one of the top ten Pro-heroes, Izuku has had his fair share of interesting encounters with his fans. Luckily for Izuku, the bar they had planned to meet at had a karaoke night tonight. So most of the attention was on the middle-aged man singing Loverboy's Working for the Weekend.

Kyóka enters the bar just as the man starts the first chorus. She saw Izuku and head over to him.

Izuku turns and noticed Kyóka. "Hey…whoa…" Kyóka is wearing a black sequin dress that went down to her mid thighs, and sleeves that went just past her elbows. Her earphone jacks were hidden by her hair that she had grown out after graduating from Yúei.

"What?" Kyóka askes slightly worried.

"N-nothing. Uh, you just look really good" Izuku says, taking in her appearance.

She shrugs her shoulders in her usual fashion and takes a seat beside Izuku. "I don't always dress like a punk rocker."

Izuku chuckled.

"So, how are your interns doing?" Izuku asked calmly. Taking a sip of his drink.

Kyóka stiffened for a moment at Izuku's sudden at the abrupt question but regains her composure. "There… doing good. Recovery Girl was waiting at Yúei when I dropped them off. She said to watch out the next time you see her. Something about not keeping in touch once you hit the top ten. And for getting some of her students hurt."

Izuku blushed, scratching the back of his head. "He, yeah. I've been pretty busy with hero work."

"Oh really?! Well, I'm glad you were able to spare some time for us lowly heroes from your days back at Yúei." The girl joked sarcastically.

"K-Kyóka! It's not like that at all! I just…" Izuku starts to explain himself, mumbling, making Kyóka reminisce about their days at Yúei.

"Dude chill out. I was just joking." Sheesh. You need to loosen up slightly. But that's what the liquid courage is for" She grinned, taking Izuku's drink and drinking it in one swig.

"Wow. That was fast."

Kyóka motions for one of the waiters. "I'd like to open a tab." She looked at Izuku. "I hope you are planning on keeping your promise about the first round."

Quite a few drinks later. Izuku had switched to water after the 3rd drink in 20 minutes.

Izuku got up from the table to go get another drink of water from the bar. As he got his drink, he heard a familiar voice come over the speakers in the bar.

"Mr. Midoriya Izuku!" which cause him to freeze as a wave of murmurs passed over the crowd.

"Midoriya Izuku… As in 'Deku'?"

"The number 7 Pro Hero"

"The new Symbol of Peace?"

Izuku turned towards the stage to see Kyóka standing at one of the microphones. Everyone recognized her as the Pro-Hero Earphone Jack. A few people even started to speculate as to why Deku and Earphone Jack were here together.

"Come on down. Or Up. Come up here, with me!" she grinned, the alcohol had clearly been in effect. Izuku shook his head, obviously embarrassed that he had been outed. "Oh, come show them what you got. Come on."

Kyóka starts to chant his hero name. "Deku. Deku. Deku." And soon the whole bar starts to join. Most of the patrons know had their phones out and were taking photos or recording the two of them.

Sighing in defeat, Izuku makes his way over to the stage and gets on up with Kyóka. Causing everyone to cheer and clap.

"Y'know I'm not much of a singer. And you're not much of a singer."

"Doesn't matter. We're gonna bring this place down."

Everyone was excited to hear Kyóka sing. After the culture festival in their first year in Yúei, it became common knowledge that Kyóka was a talented singer. But no one knew if Izuku was good or bad.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Izuku says as 'Summer Nights' starts to play over the speakers. It was a strange pick for the girl, but Izuku attributed it to the alcohol and the fact that this wasn't something Izuku would normally do.

Kyóka starts to sing. Her husky singing voice working with the lyrics. Bouncing to the tune. "Summer lovin' had me a blast. Summer lovin' happened so fast."

Izuku then steps in. "I met a girl crazy for me" Izuku's surprisingly smooth voice startles Kyóka as the crowd cheers loudly.

Due to the sudden revelation that Izuku can sing, Kyóka faltered on the next line slightly. "I met a boy cute as can be."

(Izuku) "Summer days driftin' away"

(Both) "To, uh, oh, those summer nights. Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh! Did you get very far?

Tell me more, tell me more."

(Kyoka) "Like does he have a car"

(Izuku) "She swam by me she got a cramp"

(Kyóka) "He ran by me got my suit damp"

(Izuku) "I saved her life she nearly drowned"

(Kyóka) "He showed off splashing around"

(Both) "Summer sun somethings begun but oh, oh the summer nights"

Tell me more, tell me more

Was it love at first sight?

Tell me more, tell me more

Did she put up a fight?"

(Izuku) "Took her bowling in the arcade"

(Kyóka) "We went strolling drank lemonade"

(Izuku) "We made out under the dock"

(Kyóka) "We stayed out till 10 o'clock"

(Both) "Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh, oh the summer nights.

Tell me more, tell me more

But you don't gotta brag

Tell me more, tell me more

Cause he sounds like a drag"

(Kyóka) "He got friendly holding my hand"

(Izuku) "She got friendly down in the sand"

(Kyóka) "He was sweet just turned eighteen"

(Izuku) "Well she was good you know what I mean"

(Both) "Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh, oh the summer nights.

Tell me more, tell me more

How much dough did he spend?

Tell me more, tell me more

Could she get me a friend?"

(Kyóka) "It turned colder that's where it ends"

(Izuku) "So I told her we'd still be friends"

(Kyóka) "Then we made our true love vow"

(Izuku) "Wonder what she's doing now"

(Both) "Summer dreams ripped at the seams

But, oh, those summer nights."

As soon as the song stopped the bar erupted in cheers. Then everyone who had their phone out was now posting the video of Izuku and Kyóka singing all over social media. Izuku knew there would probably be some blowback for Kyóka, especially after today's mission, but they would deal with that later. Even heroes deserved to cut loose sometimes.

Izuku and Kyóka make their way back to the bar. Much to the chagrin of everyone in the bar who had been wanting an encore.

"You're one of the best heroes around and you can sing? What can't you do?" Kyóka asked as she threw back another drink.

"Stop you from drinking apparently." Izuku laughed

"Yeah, I'm not even sure that was mine," Kyóka said sticking her tongue out in disgust. She suddenly straightened up; her face paled. "Izuku. Take me home. I don't feel so good."

"Ahh alright. Let me just pay for tonight and I'll meet you outside." Izuku turns towards the barkeep and pays for their drinks. When he goes outside, he notices Kyóka looking like she is about to throw up.

"Hey Kyóka, where's your car?"

"I walked…"

"Oh…" Izuku looked around for a moment. A taxi would take to long and public transportation was also out of the question. He looked back to Kyóka. "Okay, hold on. I'll get you home quick."

Izuku picked up Kyóka bridal style, then in a burst of green lightning, leapt into the air.

"IZUKU! What the hell!" Kyóka screamed, her eyes clenched shut.

"S-sorry Kyóka. I wasn't thinking."

"I-It's fine. J-just don't drop me please."

"I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did that, now would I?" Izuku laughed.

Kyóka opened her eyes and looked down at the city beneath them. It was an amazing scene. The city lights blurring together as they jumped over skyscrapers in single bounds.

A few minutes later.

Izuku and Kyóka landed on the roof of Kyóka's apartment. Izuku put Kyóka down, who was now blushing from the intimate contact between the two of them.

"Well. I guess this is it…" Kyóka said, looking away.

"Yeah…" Izuku smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Despite the events of today, Izuku didn't want the night to end yet. For multiple reasons. "Look. Kyóka I…" but he was cut off as Kyóka's lips pressed into his.

Izuku relaxed into the kiss. His hands found their way to her face and cupped her cheeks. His rough and calloused hands against her soft skin. Izuku somehow found the resolve to pull away. Eliciting a slight moan from Kyóka.

"Kyóka… No… You're not thinking straight."

"What? You think that just because I've been drinking, I would suddenly want to kiss you?"

"No, I…"

"Oh… So, you didn't want to kiss me then…?"

"NO!" Izuku shouted. Probably too loud. "I-I do I just…" Izuku moved his hand down to Kyóka's shoulder. "You are still dealing with today's mission. I won't take advantage of you if you aren't mentally stable."

"But I am stable. I know that what happened wasn't my fault and that it could have happened to any of the pro-heroes there today and the students were just unlucky."

Izuku face hardened slightly at Kyóka's explanation. "If you truly believe that today wasn't your fault, then look me in the eye and say it. Say those students didn't get injured because of me."

His statement was followed by silence. Kyóka looked up to him, mouth open to speak, but when she went to use the words she wanted to say, she couldn't find them.

"You can't, can you?" Izuku asked rhetorically. "That's because it is your fault. It was all our fault. We let those kids come along because Aizawa-sensei would have done the same. But the thing is, Aizawa-sensei was biased for us. We were some of his favorite students. Our first day at Yúei, he wasn't lying when he said he would expel the student that came in last place. He didn't because it was me. He also should have expelled everyone except for Kacchan, Toru and you after the "Bakugó Rescue Mission". He used All Might's retirement as an excuse. The teachers were already aware of his true form before the fight with All for One. The truth is, because of how much shit we went through at Yúei, we got away with a lot as well."

Kyóka was shocked at the revelations. She hadn't known Izuku was the only reason that anyone didn't get expelled at Yúei, or that the teachers knew about All Might's true form. Or that Izuku knew that the teachers knew. But that was less of a surprise. Izuku was obviously All Might's favorite. Despite how much either of them denied it.

"I-I didn't realize…"

"It's fine. Look Kyóka. I like you. I really do. But right now, you need to focus on yourself. If you really want to try this, ask me again when you are feeling better."

Kyóka was silent for a minute, before smiling. "Alright Izuku. I'll hold you to that." She leaned forward and kissed Izuku on the cheek. "Make sure you don't regret saying that to me." Then left Izuku on the roof.


	3. Izuku's 'Death'

Ripped scenes chapter 3 ted 1&2 Todoroki's prank(made Izuku think he was blind for a month) and Izuku's "death"

This Scene comes from Ted 2 and mentions moments from Ted. I came up with had another idea and started to write that chapter out, but it also has singing in it and I didn't want to release to song-based chapters back to back. So, I will probably release that chapter next week.

As usual all rights belong to their respective owners.

A news report played on the tv in the hospital room where Izuku "Deku" Midoriya was situated. The news report was actually about said hero. And the incident that led to Izuku being hospitalized. Ochako, Shóto, Tenya, and Momo were all in the room while everyone else was in the waiting room down the hall. It was no secret that out of everyone in the class, those four plus Eijróu had bonded the most. So there wasn't much argument when they were the ones to be in Izuku's room.

A reporter appeared on the tv screen. "The quickly rising Number #7 Pro-Hero Deku is in hospital after an altercation with…" the report was cut short by Tenya as he turned off the tv.

"Thanks, Tenya…" Ochako said without looking at him. She was focused on Izuku lying in the hospital bed in front of her. His hand in hers. The doctor had already been by and told them that they had done all they could and was telling everyone outside now. "Deku. Please come back. Come back to us. Please." She whisperers

The room goes quiet again except for the ECG steady beeping. Indicating Izuku's heart was still beating. Suddenly the ECG starts to speed up then flat-lined. One long high-pitched tone pierces the room.

Shóto and Momo, who were on the opposite side of Ochako, try to wake Izuku up while Ochako calls out for help.

A nurse enters the room and starts to check on Izuku. Ochako, Momo, Shóto and Tenya try to ask what is going on, but the nurse ignores them and instead calls out "We have a Code: Blue" then turns to the others. "You four need to leave."

"What the hell is going on?" Shóto asked as the nurse ushered them out if the room as more nurses and a doctor entered.

"The doctors and nurses are going to do all they can, but you four need to go to the waiting area."

They watched from the doorway as the nurses started to prep Izuku. One of the nurses closed the door. Preventing them from watching. They slowly made their way back to the others in the waiting area.

When the rest of the class saw the four of them, they suspected the worst, but Shóto quickly told them that the doctors were handling it and they wouldn't let Izuku die.

An hour later.

Everyone was still at the hospital. No could muster the will to leave. Or even contact Izuku's mother, Inko, without definitive information. God knows Izuku has put her through enough stress already. So they all just waited. Hoping for the best, but secretly preparing for the worst. Momo had ended up leaning her head on Shóto's, and the rest of the class was slowly following suit. Getting closer to the person that was next to them. Holding them as if the prospect of losing one classmate could apply to any one of them. Which it could, considering they were all pro heroes.

But it wasn't meant to apply to Izuku. He was the strongest in the class. The new Symbol of Piece.

By the time the doctor comes back, Ochako was the only person that wasn't cuddling someone. Which she was okay with because as soon as she saw the doctor open the doors, she shot up. Startling everyone else.

No one could speak. The sullen look on the doctor's face had them all giving int their biggest fears.

"I'm sorry… He didn't make it." The doctor said quietly. But to 3-A, it was the loudest voice they had ever heard.

A wave of shocked "wha's…" "Izuku's…" and mumbled "oh no's…" passed over the class.

Ochako couldn't stand, sitting back down in her seat and taking the hand if the person closest to her. Tenya's.

"You can go say your goodbyes if you like." The doctor told them before leaving them to process the news.

Everyone slowly files into Izuku's room, where he laid in the bed. A few of the more emotional ones, like Mina and Tóru let out a choked sob when they saw him.

"I-It almost looks as if… he's asleep…" came Kyóka, standing at the foot of the bed. Everyone was at least a foot away from Izuku, except for Ochako, Shóto and Tenya.

"Don't worry buddy. You can rest now. We will continue to save people for you." Eijróu smiled. His eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yeah. So you just relax and enjoy the afterlife. You've earned it." Came from one of Mezó's mouths.

Katsuki was the furthermost from Izuku. His hands clenched so hard his knuckles were white. He had gone and done it. Izuku had saved the day, sacrificed himself, and died a hero. How the hell was Katsuki supposed to be a better hero then that?

Ochako, whose eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, leaned down and kissed Izuku's forehead. Her first and last declaration of love for Izuku.

Shóto, who was on the opposite side of Izuku, put his hand on Izuku shoulder. A few tears running down his face "Izuku. You were my best friend. You showed me that this power is my own. And helped me patch things up with my mother and father. Thank you Izuku. And goodbye."

As Shóto pulls his hand back, Izuku's own hand grabs it and he whips his face towards Shóto, a massive shit-eating grin on his face and he yelled. "I GOT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

The entire class screams in shock and surprise. Mineta jumps on the bed and yells "Holy shit! He's a Zombie!" and gets ready to start punching Izuku. But Izuku stops him, throwing him off the bed.

"I got you. I totally fucking got you." Izuku laughs pointing at Shóto.

"Holy shit!" Shóto grins.

The screaming died down as it everyone else starts to realize what happened.

"You son of a bitch." Shóto laughs. "This is payback for when I made you think I was blind for a month."

"Exactly." Izuku smiles as they high five. Everyone else starts to laugh as well. As they had also been on the brunt end of Shóto's break during the holidays. A few even tried to prank him back, but none were successful. Until now.

Within a week of pretending to be blind, everyone found out that Shóto was faking. Everyone except for Izuku. Everyone agreed to help Shóto fool for as long a possible. Everyone would help Shóto with his daily tasks. Momo even made a fake braille book as a prop. But Izuku had actually learned Braille over the month of the prank. If finally came to an end as Aizawa had told everyone to stop the prank as it was cutting into Shóto's quirk training.

Izuku was mad that everyone was tricking him for a month, but was mostly happy his best friend didn't have a disability.

Ochako was speared from the prank completely as she had gone home over the break.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ochako screamed. Tears flowing once again.

"What's going on is this guy just won the blue ribbon for best bullshit comedy." Shóto said as he pointed to Izuku. Shóto looked back to Izuku. "Wait how was the doctor in on this?"

"Oh, they got me out of it with the paddles and was totally fine. So, I talked him into going along with the prank." Izuku turned towards the door and looked towards the doctor who was standing in the doorway. "Hey, doc it worked out hilariously thanks."

"No problem. We're a fun hospital. Just keep saving people and putting bad guys away Deku." The doctor smiled and walked away.

"You asshole! Do you think this is funny? Do you know how devastated I was? I put a frowny face on the HN. How am I supposed to explain that?"

"Well, you could change your relationship status from 'Single' to 'It's complicated'."

"You're gonna need to do a lot better than that." She said, wiping some tears away.

"How about 'In a relationship with Deku'?" he asked taking her hand.

"We'll have to talk about that." She looked away, but Izuku pulled her back and brought her into a kiss.

Everyone cheered as they kissed. After she pulled back, she whispered breathlessly "Good talk."


	4. Get Help

Ripped Scenes Chapter 4 Thor: Ragnarok. Get Help!

I've been away for a while, just procrastinating and then suddenly decided to write this, a more light-hearted chapter from Thor: Ragnarok.

All rights belong to their respective owners

Izuku and Katsuki were riding in an elevator together in disguise, wearing their hero outfits underneath the disguises. An awkward silence hung between them. But that's to be expected after having little to no contact over the last five years since they graduated from Yúei. Izuku had taken over All Might's hero agency, Mighty Agency, after he claimed the title of All Might's successor. The newly re-named Dekimasu Hero Agency had been an instant hit with both the former Symbol of Peace, and the up-and-coming Symbol of Peace.

Katsuki had bounced around Japan, going from one government contract to another, but never going to Tokyo. Even still he managed to make a name for himself, becoming the Number Twenty Pro Hero. The only other person to break the Top Twenty was Izuku, who was currently the Number Ten Pro Hero. Shóto wasn't far behind Katsuki at Twenty-Third, Ten'ya and Momo were Twenty-Five and Twenty-Nine respectively, and the rest of their class were spread out across the Top One Hundred and Fifty Pro's.

Now the Number Ten Pro Hero Deku, and the Number Twenty Pro Hero Kacchan had both been called in for a priority mission from the government.

"So… You've been making a name for yourself. Going from city to city. Defeating villains left and right." Izuku said, trying to break the tension.

"Tch. Whatever fuck face." Katsuki grunted in reply.

"No, I serious. You've bee doing great all by yourself. Taking whatever missions, you want, nobody to have to listen to, causing destruction wherever you go and not having to worry about the clean-up. It's perfect for you."

He was quiet for a moment, before starting to growl slightly. "I fucking knew you always hated me."

Izuku turned to Katsuki, "Kacchan I thought the world of you." He shot back instantly. "I wanted to fight side by side with you. Rising through the Hero ranks together. But at the end of the day your you and I'm me. Maybe there is good in you but, let's be honest our destination may be the same, but our paths diverged a long time ago. Too long ago." He almost whispered the last part.

It went silent again. A hard look on Katsuki's face before he spoke again. "Yeah, sure… Better if we never see each other again."

"Well it is what you always wanted." Izuku smiled. "Hey, let's do 'Get help'."

"WHAT!"

"C'mon you love it."

"I fucking hate it."

"It works every time."

"It's fucking stupid."

"Do you have a better plan?" Katsuki didn't reply. Which Izuku took as his answer. "Then we're doing it."

"We are not doing god damned 'Get Help'."

The elevator door dinged open and Izuku walked out carrying a limp 'unconscious' Katsuki. A group of guards were walking past and Izuku called out to them. "GET HELP! PLEASE! My brother is dying!"

The guards whipped around guns pointed at the two heroes in disguise. "Sir calm down. We'll get your brother help but you need to stay there. This is a restricted area." One of the guards said as they lowered their guns.

With there guards lowered, Izuku lifted Katsuki and threw him at the guards. "HELP HIM!" Izuku grunted as he threw the other hero at the guards. As Katsuki was spun towards the guards, his palms light up with crackles of explosions and when he was less than a meter from the guards, he exploded them with his quirk. Dropping the group of guards.

Katsuki grunted as he stood up, dusting himself of. "I told you not to call me your brother. As if anyone would believe I was fucking related to you."

"Well it worked so that's all that mattered."

Katsuki ignored him. "Let's hurry up and get this over with." He said as he literally exploded his disguise off.

Izuku nodded and let One for All flow throughout his body, flexing his disguise off. "Let's go."


End file.
